Twin Moon Rising
by Rae Street
Summary: What if Rini never made it back to the past; had never asked Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts to help save her Mother? Where would the Scouts be now? Find the answers to these questions and more, in Twin Moon Rising. *Slightly Revised.*
1. TMR: Prologue

> *Synopsis*What if Rini never made it back to the past; had never asked Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts to help save her Mother? Where would the Scouts be now? Find the answer to these questions and more, in **Twin Moon Rising**. 
> 
> **Author's Note:** Number one: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters from Sailor Moon. Number Two: I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue. Number Three: This is an alternate reality/alternate time-line/what-if fic. So don't be upset that it doesn't _quite_ fit into the _normal_ scheme of things. It isn't supposed to. ;-) 
> 
> ## Twin Moon Rising
> 
> ### ==Prologue==
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene One: The Halls of Time)_**
> 
>     Sailor Pluto stood, keeping her lonely vigil guarding the time gate. The Sailor Scouts had defeated all of their enemies thus far, and Sailor Pluto didn't foresee any new foes in the near future. All was sure to be quiet for a time. 
> 
>     Footsteps in the hall of time suddenly sounded. Sailor Pluto looked in the direction of the sound, tensed up, ready to attack the trespassers. 
> 
>     "Who goes there!" she called out, her eyes narrowing as a cloaked and hooded figure approached. 
> 
>     "You are trespassing in the hall of time. What business do you have here?" she demanded. 
> 
>     The cloaked figure merely raised their hands, removing the hood which hid their face. Sailor Pluto gasped at who she saw. "No! It cannot be! You are not meant to be here!" 
> 
>     Sailor Pluto raised her staff to attack the unwelcome guest. Before she could, however, she was hit by a powerful blast from behind. "Uhhhhhnn," she groaned as she fell. She never saw it coming, never had a chance to deflect the blow. 
> 
>     The cloaked figure looked at the fallen Sailor Pluto with cold, silver eyes. 
> 
>     "Step one is complete," he said to his companion. "Tie her up, nice and tight. We must be ready for step two." 
> 
>     "Yes, commander." the other cloaked figure responded. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> _**(Scene Two: Serena's Room, Tsukino Residence, Night time)**_
> 
>     Serena and Rini were sound asleep in Serena's bedroom. Rini suddenly awoke with a start. She felt funny... kind of fuzzy and numb all over. She didn't know what was wrong. 
> 
>     "Serena? Wake up! I don't feel too good..." she said as she shook Serena. 
> 
>     "Go back to sleep, Rini. It's just all of those chocolate fudge sundaes you had for dinner." Serena mumbled sleepily. 
> 
>     "No it isn't. Something is wrong, and I don't know what!" Rini said, shaking Serena harder. Her weird feeling was getting stronger, and she was afraid. 
> 
>     "Serena? Please wake up! I'm scared!" Rini pleaded. 
> 
>     Serena yawned and stretched lazily. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes with her hands. 
> 
>     "Alright, alright... I'm up. What's the big emergency?" she asked, looking at the little girl. 
> 
>     Serena's eyes opened wide at what she saw. Rini was glowing slightly, and was a little blurred around the edges. Serena scrubbed her eyes again, just in case she was seeing things, and looked again. It wasn't her imagination. Something strange was happening to Rini! 
> 
>     "Serena, I'm scared! I don't know what's happening! Please, help me!" Rini cried. 
> 
>     They both looked at Rini's hands, which had mysteriously begun to fade. 
> 
>     "Rini! What's happening?" Serena cried out in alarm. 
> 
>     She grabbed her future daughter in a tight embrace, horrified to find that she could hardly feel Rini there. Rini was sobbing, and the sound was fading away. 
> 
>     "Mommy! Mommy! Help me, mommy!" Rini cried out, as she slowly faded into nothing. 
> 
>     "Rini!!!" Serena cried out, as her arms closed around nothing. 
> 
>     As soon as she said her daughter's name, all memory of Rini was wiped out of Serena's mind, and out of the minds of everyone who had known her. 
> 
>     Serena sat there for some minutes, blinking in the dark room, wondering what had awakened her. She remembered an intense feeling of terror, but didn't know what it could have been connected to. 
> 
>     Wow, she thought. That must have been some nightmare. I wonder what it was about? 
> 
>     She took a few deep breaths to slow her racing heart, then lay down to try to get back to sleep. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Three: Darien's Apartment, Night time)_**
> 
>     Darien was sleeping soundly in his apartment bedroom. A strange wind suddenly blew his apartment windows open, startling him awake. A brief picture formed in his mind; of a pink haired little girl, calling him daddy and asking him to help her. But it was gone almost as soon as it had come. All was still once more. 
> 
>     "What on earth was that?" he said to himself. 
> 
>     He waited, as if to hear an answer. But no answer was forthcoming, and the experience did not repeat itself. Darien shrugged, got out of bed and closed the windows. He sighed as he got back into bed. I must be studying too hard, he thought. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Narrator)_**
> 
> Sailor Pluto has been captured by an unknown evil. Little Rini has mysteriously vanished without a trace, and no one seems to remember her! Are these unfortunate occurances coincidences, or are they the prelude to something more sinister? What new challenges await our favorite Heroines and Hero? 
> 
> Find out more in **Chapter One** of **Twin Moon Rising**!


	2. TMR One: Prelude to a Vision

> **Author's Note:** Number one: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters from Sailor Moon. Number Two: I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue. Number Three: This is an alternate reality/alternate time-line/what-if fic. So don't be upset that it doesn't _quite_ fit into the _normal_ scheme of things. It isn't supposed to. ;-) 
> 
> ## Twin Moon Rising
> 
> ### Chapter One: Prelude to a Vison
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Narrator)_**
> 
>     A new day begins for the Sailor Soldiers of Love and Justice, as does a new chapter in their lives. As they embark on their first year of high school, what new challenges will they face? What lies ahead in the futures of our Favorite Heroines? 
> 
>     _"I don't know what the future holds," Serena says with a smile. "But I sure hope that my future has a lot of yummy, delicious food in it..." she giggles, "and of course, a lot of time with my favorite guy, Darien..." she sighs. "With great food and a great guy, what more could I need?" _
> 
>     "Better luck on your next math test?" Rae says, grimacing over Serena's latest grade. 
> 
>     "Doh!" Serena says as her face falls, and she hangs her head down. 
> 
> Alright, alright... enough with the intro. Now, on with the show...er... Story! :-)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene One: Tsukino Residence, Tokyo, Morning)_**
> 
>     It was the dawn of a new morning at the Tsukino residence. Mr. Tsukino and Sam were seated at the kitchen table, while Mrs. Tsukino was busy cooking breakfast. She stopped for an instant, and glanced at the clock. 
> 
>     Where is that girl? She thought. I've already called her three times this morning. If she doesn't get down here soon, she'll be late for her first day of highschool. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>     Soft snoring noises were drifting out of Serena's bedroom, where, as you guessed it, Serena was still fast asleep. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Two: Serena's Dream/Room)_**
> 
>     Soft music flowed through the ballroom, accompanied by the whisper of silk and satin ball gowns as they moved across the floor in time with the music. Serena was dancing with her beloved Darien, who looked very handsome in his tuxedo. Serena herself looked positively radiant in her elegant white ball gown, and she danced gracefully in the arms of her love. 
> 
>     "You are so beautiful tonight, Serena." Darien said, "All of the stars in the sky weep, for they know they could never hold a candle to you." 
> 
>     "Oh, Darien... you say the most beautiful things!" Serena said, closing her eyes and tilting her head up ever so slightly to be kissed. 
> 
>     Darien leaned in... 
> 
> * * *
> 
>     "SERENA!!!" Luna's shouted, her frantic face suddenly appearing where Darien's face was moments before. 
> 
>     "AAAAAHHHH!" Serena yelped, as she tumbled out of bed. 
> 
>     "Oof!" she said, as she landed on the floor. "Luna, did you have to go and wake me when the dream was just getting good?" she muttered as she stood up, rubbing her sore back. 
> 
>     "Serena, have you forgotten? Today is when you begin highschool! Do you really want to make a bad impression with your teachers by being late on the first day?" Luna chided. 
> 
>     Serena got a horrified and shocked look on her face. She looked at the clock... 
> 
>     "7:50 a.m.!!! Oh, no! I AM going to be late! Why didn't you wake me sooner?!" she screeched. 
> 
>     "I tried to wake you, your mother tried to..." Luna was saying, but Serena wasn't listening. 
> 
>     Serena grabbed her towel and shower things, and charged out of the bedroom into the bathroom. She was back in just a scant two minutes, then made Luna dizzy by going into hyper speed. Serena was a blur of arms and legs, as she whipped her new school uniform on, straightened her hair, and grabbed her books, almost all at the same time. 
> 
>     That girl can move faster than the speed of light, when she has to, thought Luna, as she dazedly watched Serena shoot out of her bedroom door. 
> 
>     Downstairs, Mrs. Tsukino heard the commotion her daughter was making. She quickly stopped what she was doing, grabbed her daughter's lunch sack and a piece of toast, and stood waiting at the door. 
> 
>     Serena came charging down the stairs, muttering all the while, "I'm going to be late! It's 7:55 already, I'm going to be late!" She stopped just long enough to stuff her small feet into her shoes, and grab her lunch sack and toast from her mother. 
> 
>     "Thanks, mom!" she said as she charged out the door. 
> 
>     "Remember, Serena!" her mom called out after her, "Try to make a good impression on your teachers!" That girl, she thought, shaking her head. Then she turned and went back inside. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>     Serena tore down the street, while stuffing her piece of toast into her mouth. I wish I'd had time for some marmalade, she thought to herself. 
> 
>     She ran past a trio of kindergartners on their way to school. She thought for a moment that they seemed familiar to her, but couldn't think of why. She chided herself for getting distracted on such an important day, and picked up speed, pushing herself to the limit. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Three: Juuban High)_**
> 
>     The breathless Serena finally made it to the steps of her new school, Juuban High. 
> 
>     "Oh, I hope I made it in time," she said to herself, as she charged up the steps. 
> 
>     To Serena's surprise, Amy, Mina and Lita were there, waiting just for her. 
> 
>     "Serena!" they cried out, happily. 
> 
>     "You made it with one minute to spare!" Mina said, as they began to drag the tired out Serena to home room. 
> 
>     "I told you she'd make it," said Lita. 
> 
>     "Of course she'd make it," Amy said with a smile. "Serena's the only girl I know who could run a mile in under four minutes, when she has to." 
> 
>     "Thanks for the confidence, guys," Serena said in a worn out voice. 
> 
>     They made it to home room and collapsed into their seats, with just seconds to spare. The school bell rang almost immediately after, and the four girls let out a sigh of relief that they had made it in time. 
> 
>     Right after the bell rang, Mr. Moto stood up from his desk and walked over to the door, locking it, much to the chagrin of a poor student who had gotten there moments too late. 
> 
>     Mr. Moto walked back to the front of the class, and addressed the students. 
> 
>     "Good morning, class. I am Mr. Moto, your teacher for this term," he said. "Before we begin, there are a few ground rules which must be covered. Rule number one: Tardiness is unacceptable in this class. If you do not make it before the bell rings, you're out of luck." he said, as he glanced at the four girls who had just made it in time. 
> 
>     Serena slid down ever so slightly in her seat, and blushed. 
> 
>     "Number two," Mr. Moto continued, "there will be no grading on a curve. Whether you pass or fail, it will based on your own merits, not on anyone else's." 
> 
>     A student in the front row raised her hand and spoke up. 
> 
>     "Is there a third rule, Mr. Moto?" she asked, in her best teacher's pet voice. 
> 
>     "Yes," said Mr. Moto, looking down at the girl. "Number three: No speaking out of turn." 
> 
>      The girl slid down in her seat and blushed, embarrassed. 
> 
>     "Any questions?" Mr. Moto addressed the rest of the class. No one raised their hands. 
> 
>     "Good. Now we can begin." he said, as he picked up a stack of papers from his desk. 
> 
>     He chose two students from the first row to come get the stack of papers, then had them pass the papers out to the class. 
> 
>     "We will begin with a pop math quiz, to see how much you have all learned from your previous years of school..." he said. 
> 
>     A math quiz on the first day? Serena groaned to herself, I knew Highschool was going to be tough, but not _THIS_ Tough! 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Four: Juuban Highschool, lunch time)_**
> 
>     The four girls were sitting out under a tree. Mina and Lita were eating their lunches, and discussing the day's events thus far. Amy was reading a book. 
> 
>     "Boy, our math teacher, Mr. Moto, sure is tough," Lita said. 
> 
>     "I'll say. I mean, a math quiz on the first day? I couldn't believe it!" Mina said, watching Serena stare hungrily at Lita's food. 
> 
>     "Say, Lita, do ya got any extra?" Serena asked, hopefully. She'd already eaten her lunch, and was still starving. 
> 
>     "Sure, in honor of you making it to school on time," Lita said, smiling, as she gave Serena some of her food. 
> 
>     Serena accepted it gratefully. "Lita, you are such a wonderful cook! I really love your food!" she said, around a mouthful of chicken and curry. 
> 
>     "Yeah, you do," Mina said, "but do you have to share that fact with the rest of the world?" 
> 
>     "Huh?" Serena said. 
> 
>     Mina did an impression of Serena when she's eating, with imaginary bits of food flying out of her mouth. Serena stuck her tongue out at Mina, then resumed eating. 
> 
>     "I think we could learn a lot from Mr. Moto," Amy said thoughtfully, closing her book and putting it down. "Any one of us could use a bit more discipline. It wouldn't hurt to start getting to class earlier." 
> 
>     "Maybe it wouldn't hurt you," Lita said with a grin, "But it probably would hurt Serena." she grinned wider at the memory of Serena's face when she finally made it to school. 
> 
>     Serena started to make a face at Lita, but thought better about it. After all, Lita was being nice about sharing her food. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Five: T*A Private Girls School)_**
> 
>     Rae was in class, when she suddenly had a vision. Three visions, actually. The first was of a pink haired little girl, asking for help. It lasted only moments, and was replaced by a second vision; cold silver eyes staring out of the shadows. The third vision was the strangest of all; A twin moon rising, half in light, half in shadow. What could it mean? She wondered. 
> 
>     The Sailor Scouts had banded together originally to save the world from Queen Beryl and the Negaverse, and had thankfully succeeded. They had then lost their memories for a time, but regained them to fight Allen, Ann and the Doom Tree. After that, the Sailor Senshi simply went along with their normal teenage lives. 
> 
>     Luna and Artemis made sure that the girls kept themselves in peak fighting condition, but they hadn't had to fight anything. Things had been rather quiet. But it appears that things are about to change, thought Rae, and frowned. What could these new visions mean? 
> 
>     Rae shook her head to clear it, then attempted to focus her thoughts on her teacher at the front of the class. Whatever the visions meant, it would have to wait until later. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Six: Astronomical Scientific Research Observatory, Tokyo)_**
> 
>     From the Astronomical Scientific Research Observatory (ASRO) in Tokyo, Japan, a new black hole had just been discovered. It was less than 1500 light-years away from the earth, the closest one yet. 
> 
>     Dr. Serge Romanov, Astronomer, Scientist, and Black Hole Theory Expert was brought in to study it. He was anxious to get started. The window for observing this wonder was only about four weeks long, and he wanted to get as much information as possible in that time frame. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Seven: Cherry Hill Temple, Rae's house, evening)_**
> 
>     After school, all five girls met at Rae's house to study, and have a little party to celebrate making it through their first day of highschool alive. 
> 
>     "I tell you, I didn't think Serena would make it through today... You should have seen her face when Mr. Moto pulled out those math quizzes." Lita laughed. 
> 
>     "Really? What did it look like?" Rae asked, and laughed as Lita demonstrated. 
> 
>     They both ignored the faces Serena was making at them. 
> 
>     "You know," Mina said to Serena, "your face is going to freeze like that one of these days." 
> 
>     Serena turned to make a face at Mina. Mina retaliated by pulling a mirror out from under the table, and showing Serena her own reflection. Serena grimaced at her expression, blushed, and stopped making faces. She looked like such a child. 
> 
>     Suddenly, a picture of a small pink haired child formed in Serena's brain; but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. Weird, she thought, where did that come from? 
> 
>     Serena didn't know why, but after seeing that picture in her mind, she suddenly felt very alone. 
> 
>     Rae glanced over at Serena, noticing a sudden change in her mood. Something seemed not quite right with her, but Rae didn't know what. Maybe she's just tired, she thought. Rae looked at the time. It's 8:30 P.M., time to call it an evening, she thought. 
> 
>     "Okay, guys, I think that's a wrap," she said out loud. "It's getting late and we all need to get some rest before school tomorrow." 
> 
>     Amy, Lita and Mina got up from the table, and murmured their thanks to Rae for her hospitality. They all told each other good luck for the next school day, as they slid their stockinged feet into their shoes and went their separate ways. 
> 
>     Serena lingered for just a few moments. She'd wanted to ask Rae something, but didn't know what to say. _'Hey Rae, have any weird visions lately?'_ just didn't seem appropriate, and if she did ask, there was the strong possibility that Rae would think she was crazy. Serena couldn't take that right then. 
> 
>     "Serena? Is there something wrong?" Rae asked with concern. 
> 
>     Serena sighed. She couldn't do it. 
> 
>     "No, nothing's wrong. I guess I'm just a little tired after the day's events, and a probably just a little nervous about school tomorrow." she hedged. Then she grinned, "Say, Rae, do you have any special charms or anything that would give me extra luck in school tomorrow?" 
> 
>     "I don't believe I have a charm big enough for the job," Rae joked. Then she looked thoughtfully at Serena. There really was something troubling the girl. 
> 
>     Rae reached out a hand and touched Serena's shoulder, which startled Serena. 
> 
>     "Whatever's wrong, it'll be okay," Rae said. "We'll get through it together. We always do, you know?" 
> 
>     Serena nodded; moments like this with Rae made her speechless. 
> 
>     "Just go home and get some sleep," Rae continued. "You're sure to feel a lot better in the morning." 
> 
>     "Alright, I will," Serena said with a wobbly smile. "Thanks, Rae," she said, as she slid her feet into her shoes and began to walk home. 
> 
>     Rae watched her go, then slid the door shut. She paused, remembering the strange visions from earlier. I wonder what they meant? She thought. She turned to go meditate in front of the fire, to see if any explanation or further visions would come. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Eight: Serena's Room, middle of the night)_**
> 
>     Serena lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Luna was asleep on Serena's stomach, and Serena stroked her absentmindedly as she wondered about the past two days. Something just didn't seem right to her, as if something or someone were missing. But Serena couldn't figure out what. 
> 
>     "I just hope that Rae was right, and that whatever's wrong, it can be fixed," she said to herself, then drifted off to sleep. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Nine: A Public Park, USA, early morning)_**
> 
>     The park was deserted, except for two or three early morning joggers, running along the paths. One of the joggers made a detour to the drinking fountain, and stopped for a drink. 
> 
>     She pulled her hood down, revealing dark brown, shoulder length hair; most of which was now escaping the loose pony tail it had been pulled back in. The girl pulled the band from the rest of her hair, letting it flow freely in the delicious breeze which had just sprung up. 
> 
>     She walked over to a bench and sat down, pulling a folded piece of paper from her jacket pocket. She unfolded it and smiled, as her light green eyes focused on the most important part of the letter. 
> 
> 'Congratulations' it said, 'on your acceptance to the Science/Astronomy internship program held in Tokyo, Japan...' 
> 
>     She smiled wider. She had been accepted to the Student internship program, and was going to study abroad, in Japan. She was ecstatic. This was her chance to live her dream. She couldn't wait! 
> 
>     A strong breeze suddenly blew through the park, nearly snatching the paper out of the girl's hands and blowing her loose hair into her face. The sound of great wings beating the air followed the breeze, coming near to where the girl sat. She swiped her hair from out of her face to see what was going on; but there was nothing there. Or was there? 
> 
>     The girl caught a glimpse of something shimmering on the park bench, from out of the corner of her eye. She looked down and gasped. That wasn't there when I sat down, she thought. 
> 
>     There were two items; the first one seemed to be a strange looking silver pen. The second item was a silver ring. It had a small, brilliant gem, nested inside an intricate silver setting. It was this sparkling gem which had caught the girl's eye, and she was mesmerized by its beauty. 
> 
>     As though in a trance, the girl picked up both items. She slid the pen into her jacket pocket along with her letter; then slid the silver ring onto the ring finger of her right hand. It was a perfect fit, as if it had made just for her. 
> 
>     After the ring was on her finger, the girl shook herself as though she'd been asleep. She looked at her watch, and sprang up from the park bench. It's not good to get distracted, she told herself. I've got a lot of things to do today, and the rest of this week, before I go to Japan, she thought as she resumed her jog. 
> 
>     She never noticed the something or someone watching her, from out of the shadows of a tree. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> _**(Narrator)**_
> 
>     Sailor Pluto had been captured by an unknown evil, and the normal flow of Time had been altered. Rini disappeared almost as though she had never existed. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi never met nor fought the Dark Moon Family, and their war against evil had ended with the defeat of the Doom Tree. 
> 
>     Where was Rini, and what had caused the time-line to be altered so much? Does this change spell certain doom in the futures of our Heroines? And are the strange visions Rae had a foreshadow of things to come? 
> 
> Find out next time in **Chapter Two** of **Twin Moon Rising**. 


	3. TMR Two: The New Girl in Town

> **Disclaimer:** Number one: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters from Sailor Moon. Number Two: I'm not making any money off of this, and have no money of my own, so please don't sue. Number Three: The characters that are not from Sailor Moon, are my own creations. Number Four: This is an alternate reality/alternate time-line/what-if fic. So don't be upset that it doesn't _quite_ fit into the _normal_ scheme of things. It isn't supposed to. ;-) 
> 
> ## Twin Moon Rising
> 
> ### Chapter Two: The New Girl In Town
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene One: Cherry Hill Temple)_**
> 
>     Raye sighed, and got up from her meditation in front of the fire. She had been at it all night, and was exhausted. She hated to admit it, but her meditation this time had been no help. It was hopeless. It had been nearly two weeks since she had the visions, and she hadn't had any since. 
> 
>     Raye had been struggling endlessly to find the answer, but all her struggles gave her was a killer headache. _Maybe the visions didn't mean anything,_ she thought. _Maybe I've just been studying too hard._
> 
>     She didn't really believe that was it, but she didn't know what else to think. She sighed again, and went to do her chores. She was glad it was a weekend; she was simply too tired to worry about school today. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Two: Narita International Airport, Japan)_**
> 
>     Mrs. Baker and her daughter Molly were at the airport, meeting an exchange student from America. She would be staying with them for the interim of her visit to Japan. Mrs. Baker checked with the information desk on the flight's progress. 
> 
>     "That flight is approaching the Airport now, Ma'am," the lady at the desk replied. 
> 
>     "Thank you," Mrs. Baker said. 
> 
>     She and Molly turned away from the desk and went to the foyer to watch the planes come in. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>     Alera Adler stepped off the plane, and walked down the narrow walkway into the airport foyer. It felt good to be standing on solid ground again; She didn't mind flying, but she'd been traveling for several hours and it was beginning to take its toll. She adjusted the strap to the carry-on bag which hung on her right shoulder, and ran her left hand through her dark brown hair; she hoped that she didn't look as tired as she felt. 
> 
>     Alera's light green eyes scanned the occupants of the foyer, and came to rest on two redheaded ladies; Molly and Mrs. Baker. They were scanning the crowd of people just coming off of the plane, and were holding up a card with Alera's name written on it. Alera smiled and walked over to meet her new 'family'. 
> 
>     Mrs. Baker greeted her warmly, and she greeted Mrs. Baker in return; but Molly just stared, her big eyes and small mouth making three perfect circles. Alera was 5'7", and rather towered over the girl. Alera grinned and held out her hand. 
> 
>     "Hi, you must be Molly," she said to the girl. "My name is Alera, and I'm very happy to meet you." 
> 
>     Molly shook Alera's hand in sort of a daze, but she quickly recovered, and returned Alera's grin with her own sweet smile. 
> 
>     "It's nice to meet you too," she said shyly. 
> 
>     "Well, now that you're here safe and sound, let's pick up your luggage and be on our way." Mrs. Baker said with a smile. 
> 
>     She led the way to the baggage claim area where they picked up Alera's three other bags, then they went out to pick up Mrs. Baker's car. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Three: The Bakers Apartment)_**
> 
>     It had been a long drive from the Airport to the Bakers apartment; but there had been so many things to see, Alera had nearly forgotten her tiredness. However, as soon as Mrs. Baker announced, "We're home", Alera's exhaustion returned full force. She stifled a yawn, and tried to concentrate on what Mrs. Baker and Molly were chatting to her about. It was becoming more and more difficult though. 
> 
>     After the car was parked, all three of them got out and each grabbed one of Alera's bags. Mrs. Baker led the way to their apartment (which is located above her OSA-P jewelry store), with Molly second in line and Alera following them both. Alera was so tired that she forgot the custom of taking one's shoes off at the door until the very last second. What happened next was absolutely embarrassing. 
> 
>     Alera started to take a step into the apartment, when she suddenly noticed that both Mrs. Baker and Molly had their shoes off. That's when she remembered. So Alera quickly tried to jerk her foot back out of the apartment before she actually touched ground, and ended up kicking her other leg. Hard. So hard that Alera, who was already a little off balance from her heavy luggage, ended up kicking her own feet out from under herself. _(Is this possible? :-)_ She landed with a crash in a very undignified heap on the floor. 
> 
>     Molly and her mother had seen the whole thing, and were staring wide-eyed at Alera. They didn't know whether to laugh, or see if the girl was alright. Alera just sort of blinked up at them from her sprawled out position, her face turning a deep red... then she started laughing. Full gale laughter. She was laughing so hard, she couldn't stand up... her knees had turned to jelly. _(Basically, that's what happens to me... You've heard of people who can't chew gum and walk at the same time, right? Well, I can't laugh and walk at the same time... I fall over. ;-)_
> 
>     At first, Mrs. Baker and Molly were a bit shocked; but Alera looked so funny just sitting on the floor, laughing, that they couldn't help but join in. After a few minutes, all three of them calmed down, and wiped their eyes. Then Molly and her mother helped Alera up off of the floor. 
> 
>     Alera slipped her shoes off and placed them next to Molly's and her mother's, then she reached for her carry-on bag. She pulled out a pair of indoor slippers that she'd had the foresight to bring, which she was glad she did. Her feet were too big for the slippers Mrs. Baker had gotten for her. 
> 
>     She put them on, then reached into her carry-on bag again, pulling out two brightly colored packages. One she gave to Molly, the other she gave to Mrs. Baker. 
> 
>     "Thank you for welcoming me into your home," she said, with a small bow. 
> 
>     "Thank you. We're glad to have you," Mrs. Baker said with a smile and a bow. She turned to her daughter. "Molly, please help Alera to settle in; I need to go work in the store now." 
> 
>     She walked to the door and slipped her shoes on. 
> 
>     "Stop by the Jewelry store later, Alera, after you've settled in and had a chance to rest. I would love a chance to chat with you. Bye girls!" she said as she left. 
> 
>     "Bye mom," Molly said as her mother shut the door. She picked up one of Alera's bags. "Come on, my room is this way," she said. 
> 
>     Alera draped her carry-on bag around her neck, then picked up her remaining two bags. Molly made her 'O' face, then turned to lead the way to her room. Alera followed. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Four: Molly's Room)_**
> 
>     "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me," Molly said, as she and Alera unpacked Alera's belongings, and searched for places to put them. 
> 
>     "Nah, I don't mind," Alera said. "I shared a room with my sister while I was growing up, so I'm kind of used to it." she smiled. "I think it'll be kind of fun to share a room again." 
> 
>     Molly smiled. "Good, I'm glad." The new girl seemed a bit out of the ordinary, but she was nice and Molly liked her. 
> 
>     "Now, I have some questions to ask you, if you don't mind answering them," Molly said. 
> 
>     "Sure, go ahead," Alera said with a smile. 
> 
>     "Okay, how old are you?" 
> 
>     "Seventeen. How old are you?" 
> 
>     "Fifteen. What brought you to Japan?" 
> 
> "I'm an intern in the Science/Astronomy exchange program here. And I'm Very happy to be so, too. It's a chance to live my dream. Do you have a dream, Molly?" 
> 
>     "Yeah, I want to grow up to be a Nurse." _(I read this somewhere...)_
> 
>     "Well, I hope your dream comes true for you," Alera said. "I think you'll make a fine nurse." 
> 
>     "Thank you," Molly said with a pleased smile. She saw Alera stifle a yawn. "Oh, I'm sorry, you must be tired after your long trip. I'll leave you alone so you can get some rest." she gestured to one of the futons in the room, then started to leave. She turned back around and said, "Mom said I could take you sightseeing later, if you're feeling up to it. See you later!" and she left. 
> 
>     Alera gratefully collapsed onto the futon. She was SOOOO tired. She felt she could sleep for weeks. She fingered the silver chain which hung around her neck, and pulled it into view. Hanging on the silver chain, was the ring which Alera had found in the park back home. She didn't know its purpose, but she'd felt a need to keep it with her at all times. She didn't dare wear it on her finger, for its appearance would elicit too many unanswerable questions. And she didn't want it lost or stolen. 
> 
>     Alera yawned, then tucked the ring back inside her blouse; and finally drifted off to sleep. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Five: Alera's Dream)_**
> 
>     Swirling mists of color danced before her eyes, as the muffled sound of music filled the air. The colored mists gradually took shape, forming into dancers wearing bright colored silk ball gowns and dark tuxedos. Alera looked around her, and wondered vaguely where she was. She appeared to be in a ballroom, standing on a balcony, watching the dancers below. 
> 
>     Alera looked down at herself, noticing that she too wore a ball gown. It was light green in color, matching her eyes, and made her feel particularly elegant. Dreamy, she thought, and sighed, then returned her gaze back to the dancers. 
> 
>     The center of attention seemed to be one couple in particular; A long haired blond in a white ball gown, and her companion who wore (as all the gentlemen did), a tuxedo, mask and cape. _Wow,_ she thought, _he's kind of cute._
> 
>     She sighed wistfully, wishing that she was out on that dance floor, dancing with the rest of the beautiful dancers. But there wasn't anyone for her to dance with. She was disappointed, but resigned herself to watching the beautiful scene. 
> 
>     However, she kept getting the funny feeling that she was supposed to be somewhere else, that perhaps there was someone waiting for her. She just wished that she could remember who. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>     The sound of flapping wings was heard outside Molly's bedroom window, and an eagle drifted in to perch on the ledge. He peered through the window with great curiosity at the sleeping girl; it was her, he was sure of it. The one he'd been searching for, for so many years. Finally, the time of awakening had come. He just hoped she was up to the job. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>     Alera woke with a start. She had the distinct feeling she was being watched, and it scared her. She cautiously opened one eye and looked toward the window. There was sudden flurry of activity right outside, and the sound of great wings beating the air as a blurred figure flew away. 
> 
>     Alera blinked in surprise. Did she imagine it, or had she really seen an Eagle looking in through the window at her? And what was with that strange looking bald spot on it's forehead? 
> 
>     There was a soft knock on the door; it swung partly open, and Molly's head poked around it. She smiled when she saw that Alera was awake. 
> 
>     "Oh, good, you're awake," she said. "Mom said I could show you around town now, if you're feeling up to it. And since you're probably hungry, we can get something to eat too." 
> 
>     Alera grinned. "Sure, Molly, sounds like fun. Let me freshen up really quickly, then I'll be ready to go." 
> 
>     "Okay," Molly nodded, then closed the door. 
> 
>     Alera got up from the futon, and changed into a pair of black slacks and an emerald green blouse. She made sure her ring was well hidden, then went to use the bathroom and wash the sleep from her eyes. Alera went back to the bedroom and quickly brushed out her hair, then tied it back with a green ribbon. She looked in the mirror and was satisfied with her appearance, so she grabbed her jacket and went to tell Molly she was ready. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Six: Downtown)_**
> 
>     Alera and Molly had covered a lot of ground in the space of only two hours. Molly had begun the tour with Juuban High, where Alera would be finishing her Senior Year. Then she showed Alera the favorite 'teen' hangouts, like her favorite restaurants, and the Crown Arcade. 
> 
>     The Crown Arcade was Alera's favorite. She loved arcade games, especially the racing ones. And besides, there was a cute guy named Andrew who worked there. He already had a girlfriend, but Alera wasn't too disappointed. He was very nice, and would make a good friend. 
> 
>     After playing a couple of games, Alera and Molly said goodbye to Andrew; then they went out to wait for the bus. 
> 
>     "That was really fun, Molly," Alera said, smiling. "Thanks for bringing me." 
> 
>     "You're welcome," the cute little red-head cheerfully said. "I had fun, too." 
> 
>     Molly looked down at her hands. "Oh, no! My purse is gone! I must've left it at the arcade!" she said with alarm. "I'll be right back," she said, and ran back to the Crown Arcade. 
> 
>     "Uh..okay," Alera said, as she watched the girl go. 
> 
>     She would've gone with Molly to retrieve the purse, but Molly was already there, so Alera stayed at the Bus Stop. Suddenly, Alera began to feel really strange. She pulled her ring into view, and gasped; for the gem on the ring had begun to glow. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>     Darien was walking down the street, on his way to meet Serena. He suddenly felt very strange, kind of dizzy, and stopped walking. He shook his head and looked around him; his eyes focusing on a figure across the street. It was a girl, wearing black slacks and a black jacket, and she seemed to be holding some glowing object in her hand. 
> 
>     Green eyes met blue, as they looked at each other from across the street. 
> 
>     Both were struck with the same thought; _That person seems somehow...familiar. Who are they, and what does it mean?_
> 
> * * *
> 
>     Alera didn't have any time to contemplate the strange occurrence. The bus was just pulling up, and the breathless Molly was running over to meet it and Alera. Alera quickly stuffed her ring out of view, and boarded the bus with Molly. She took one more glance through the window at the man, wondering again, why he looked so familiar. 
> 
>     Then the bus pulled out into the street, and took them out of view. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>     Darien watched the girl as the bus pulled away. There was something strange about her, but he didn't know what. He didn't have much time to think about the experience though, for just then... 
> 
>     "Darien!" a familiar voice called out in sing-song fashion, interrupting Darien's thoughts. 
> 
>     He turned and looked. Serena was running down the street to him. He smiled. She looked so cute with her long blond hair streaming out behind her; and the way she was smiling, she was obviously pleased about something. 
> 
>     "Oh, Darien," she said, when she finally caught up to him. "I got my math test results yesterday, and I passed!" She frowned a bit, then said, "It's not a perfect score; but I did my best, and I passed... and that's the important thing... right?" she asked, looking hopefully up at Darien. 
> 
>     Darien smiled at her. "Yes, it's always important to do your best. I'm proud of you, Serena." 
> 
>     Serena squealed with joy, and jumped around with delight. "I knew you'd be proud of me!" Then she quickly turned serious. "I would've told you yesterday, but Luna wanted me to prove my passing wasn't a fluke; she drilled me for several hours after school... my poor hand was all cramped and aching from writing." 
> 
>     Serena turned happy again, and said, "But that doesn't matter now, because I'm with my pun'kin," she wrapped her arms around Darien's right arm. "So, can we celebrate my passing grade?" 
> 
>     Darien smiled. "Sure, I think your passing grade deserves a celebration. How about a milkshake and burger?" 
> 
>     Serena's face drooped just a little; she'd been hoping for something a bit more grand. But she brightened up again; after all, food was food. And any time spent with Darien was wonderful. 
> 
>     "Sure, that sounds great," she said with a smile. 
> 
>     And they walked off together down the street. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Seven: Astronomical Scientific Research Observatory, Evening)_**
> 
>     Dr. Serge Romanov sat at his desk, puzzling over the data on his computer screen. It was the latest readout for the new black hole... but it was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. It just didn't act like an ordinary black hole. And the numbers on the screen just weren't adding up. 
> 
>     Faint annoyance showed in Serge's light blue eyes, and he ran his fingers through his short, wavy blonde hair. _I really need to take a break,_ he thought. 
> 
>     He got up from his desk, grabbed his jacket, and went out of the lab to the outside. There was a chill breeze blowing, and Serge pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He looked up at the clear night sky; his blue eyes narrowed in concentration, as if he were trying to see the black hole with his own eyes. 
> 
>     _What is it? What is happening out there?_ He wondered to himself. _And why do I feel like I've seen it all before?_
> 
>     He sighed, and shook his head to clear his thoughts; then turned around and went back inside to puzzle some more over the mysterious black hole. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Eight: Cherry Hill Temple)_**
> 
>     Raye was bone tired. It had been a long day, seemingly even longer through her lack of sleep. But the day was finally over. She tumbled into bed, grateful to have the chance to rest. 
> 
>     Raye was disappointed that she hadn't learned anything about the visions, for she somehow felt it was of great importance to the future to find the answers. For a moment, Raye considered going back to the fire to meditate some more, but she was exhausted. She couldn't work up enough energy to roll over, let alone crawl out of bed. 
> 
>     _It's better to get some rest now, and try again tomorrow when I'm fresh,_ she thought to herself. She yawned widely, and drifted off to sleep. 
> 
>     She wasn't asleep for very long, when the same three visions as before appeared in her mind. First, the pink haired little girl, pleading for help. Second, cold silver eyes were staring out of the shadows. Third, a full moon in a clear night sky, and a twin moon rising next to it. 
> 
>     Raye jerked awake. _Why is this happening?_ She thought, at her wits end. _What does it mean? Why can't I get any answers?_
> 
>     She again contemplated meditating by the fire, but couldn't get out of bed. Dejected, she resigned herself to having to wait until the next day; then she rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Nine: Serena's Bedroom)_**
> 
>     Serena giggled in her sleep, dreaming about the wonderful evening she'd spent with Darien. 
> 
>     In her dream, she was sitting across from Darien in a booth at a restaurant. Four empty milkshake glasses were on the table in front of her, and she was drinking a fifth milkshake. This followed the actual evening pretty accurately, but something strange suddenly occurred. 
> 
>     Serena was staring adoringly at Darien while he told her about his studies, when a little girl with pink hair came up to their table. 
> 
>     "Hey," she said, poking Serena in the ribs. 
> 
>     "What do you want, you little pip squeak," Serena said, annoyed. "Can't you see I'm busy?" 
> 
>     The little girl looked at the empty glasses on the table. 
> 
>     "Five milkshakes? Serena, you're such a pig. You didn't even leave me any." she said reproachfully. 
> 
>     She turned her big red eyes on Darien. 
> 
>     "Darien, can I have a milkshake too?" she asked, smiling sweetly. 
> 
>     "Sure," the dream Darien said with a smile. "I'll go get you one right now." 
> 
>     He got up from the table and walked over to the counter to order. The little girl stuck her tongue out at Serena. 
> 
>     Serena was fuming. _Oh, what a brat!_ She thought to herself. _She's always cutting in on my time with Darien... always in the way... always.... always... always what?_ Serena cut herself off, and blinked in surprise. She didn't know this girl! 
> 
>     The pink haired girl and the dream started to fade away, and Serena started to feel extremely panicky. 
> 
>     "No! Wait! Who are you?" she cried out. But there was no answer. 
> 
>     Serena woke with a start, and sat up in bed. The girl had seemed so familiar to Serena, but she didn't know who she was. Her mouth quavered, and bitter, lonely tears began trailing down her face. She hugged her legs, buried her head in her knees, and cried. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_(Scene Ten: Arch-Villain Base, Asteroid Echo-G, Behind the Moon)_**
> 
>     A Dark figure stood at the window, gazing out at the bright lights of the Universe. Once he had been known by another name, another title. But that was a long time ago. That name and title belonged to someone else, someone less dark... someone now dead. He was called Commander by his subordinates; but his name, his title, was Dark Maestro; servant of Midnight. 
> 
>     A tight black mask covered his entire head and neck; and the only features of his face that remained visible were his eyes... two cold, piercing silver eyes, a startling contrast to the black of his mask. In addition to the black mask, he also wore a long black robe which reached the floor. 
> 
>     As he observed the stars, his cold silver eyes narrowed through the holes in his mask. How he despised those bright lights, which taunted and teased with their unattainable, excruciating power. How he longed to see them destroyed once and for all, and the silent darkness he loved return to reign once more. The silent darkness, known as Midnight. 
> 
>     He smiled cruelly. That time will soon come, he thought, the time when she and I will be together once more. He turned away from the window and crossed the room; stopping in front of a large, adult sized crystal pod. He stared coldly at the person contained within; Sailor Pluto. She was struggling as hard as she could to get out, to no avail. She was trapped, and she knew it. 
> 
>     Sailor Pluto stopped struggling and met the cruel gaze of Dark Maestro. 
> 
>     "Are your accommodations satisfactory, Setsuna?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 
> 
>     Sailor Pluto gritted her teeth. She'd thought it was him after seeing his eyes in the Hall of Time; and now, after hearing his voice, she was certain. It **_was_** him. But how could it be him? How could he have survived that kind of destruction? 
> 
>     "How is it you came to be here?... it was reported that you were dead." she asked him. 
> 
>     "The report was vastly exaggerated, I fear," he said. "For, as you can see, I am very much here. And so are you, now." He folded his arms and tipped his head slightly to the side. 
> 
>     "If your accommodations seem a bit snug, I could possibly find a larger size for you... after all, you should be comfortable during your stay... which will be for a very long time," he said in a rather smug voice. 
> 
>     "Don't patronize me." Sailor Pluto said, glaring at the man. 
> 
>     "I was merely trying to be civil; after all, we're old acquaintances." he stated. "But if you indeed wish it, we will skip the pleasantries." he said with an exaggerated bow. 
> 
>     "Why have you brought me here," Setsuna asked. "What is it you are planning to do?" 
> 
>     "As quick to the point as ever," he said with a small sigh. "Very well. I plan to take over the universe... isn't that what _all_ of your enemies plan to do?" Dark Maestro said with a grim laugh. 
> 
>     "You will not succeed," Setsuna said, "The Sailor Scouts will defeat you." 
> 
>     "Oh, will they?" Dark Maestro said. "You will forgive me if I don't agree with you." 
> 
>     Setsuna rammed her shoulder against her crystal prison, trying harder to break free. 
> 
>     "You'll never break free, Setsuna." Dark Maestro chided. "Better to save your strength for when you will really need it." 
> 
>     "You will not win," Setsuna said, stopping to rest. "The Sailor Scouts will come, and I will be freed." 
> 
>     "Now, now... are you so certain?" Dark Maestro laughed as if at a joke. "Why would they come, when they don't even know you exist?" 
> 
>     "What do you mean?" Setsuna asked. 
> 
>     "They never met you." Dark Maestro replied. 
> 
>     "You're wrong," Setsuna countered. "I met them when Small Lady brought them to the future to fight the Dark Moon Family. And I fought alongside them in the battle against the Great Silence." 
> 
>     Dark Maestro shook his head as he looked in her eyes. 
> 
>     "The battle against the Great Silence never happened," he said slowly, as if to a child. "And the Sailor Scouts never met you," he continued, "because Small Lady never made it back to the Tokyo of the past." 
> 
>     Sailor Pluto looked at Dark Maestro with disbelieving eyes. 
> 
>     "You don't believe me, then?" he said with a sigh. 
> 
>     Dark Maestro walked over to a control panel in the middle of the room. He pressed a button; a portion of the wall opened up to reveal a small compartment, housing a child-sized dark crystal pod. Sailor Pluto gasped in horror; for encased within the dark crystal was little Rini. She was frozen in time, looking the same as when she had first escaped to the past. 
> 
>     "NO!" Setsuna cried out. "What have you done? How can this have happened?" 
> 
>     "Haven't you heard the saying, 'When the cat's away, the mice will play'?" Dark Maestro said. Sailor Pluto did not reply. "No? I'll spell it out for you then. You were away from the gate of time too long, Setsuna." 
> 
>     He closed the compartment, and walked back to stand in front of the grieving Sailor Pluto. 
> 
>     "You ask how it was accomplished? Through a lifetime of watching and waiting for just the right moment, Setsuna." he said as he glared with steely eyes. "I was there in the Hall of Time, from even before you were sent to guard it. You never knew I was there, waiting for just the right opportunity to carry out my plan." 
> 
>     He turned and walked across the room to the window. 
> 
>     "When you left to fight against the Great Silence, I knew it was my chance." he continued. "I slipped through the gate of time, going on a harsh journey into the past of the future. I arrived there at the very moment Small Lady removed the Imperium Silver Crystal, and took it from her before she absorbed it into her body." 
> 
>     He turned back around to face Sailor Pluto. 
> 
>     "Without the Imperium Silver Crystal, Small Lady had no chance to escape me. I trapped her in the dark crystal, and escaped with her during the attack on Silver Tokyo." he said, without a hint of remorse. 
> 
>     "Why have you done this?" Pluto asked, tears streaming down her face. 
> 
>     Dark Maestro strode across the room to stand before Sailor Pluto once more. 
> 
>     "Why have I done this?" he said, angrily. "I have done this so I may finally gain the peace I have longed for, for so long." he stopped speaking long enough to compose himself, then continued. "Small Lady's appearance in the past triggered a chain of events; each event bringing new enemies and friends from across the galaxies. 
> 
>     "For each new enemy the Sailor Scouts encountered, they developed new power which enabled them to fight; and each new friend which came, brought them new strength. It made them stronger, able to withstand future cataclysmic events that they couldn't have survived otherwise." 
> 
>     "Without Small Lady to trigger these events, The Sailor Scouts would have no new infusion of power. Then they, the Guardians of the Universe, could finally be defeated. Without the Guardians, the Bright Lights of the Universe will be destroyed, and all creation will return to the eternal endless darkness from which it spawned. Then, and only then, will I finally have the peace I long for." he finished. 
> 
>     "How can you do this?" Sailor Pluto asked, horror reflecting from her eyes. "How can you turn against all that you once fought so hard to protect? It's Inhuman!" 
> 
>     "Inhuman, a word I know the meaning of very well," Dark Maestro scorned. "I can do this inhuman thing simply because I AM Inhuman!" he ripped off his mask to reveal his scarred flesh. 
> 
>     Sailor Pluto gasped in shock. 
> 
>     "Everything human about me was destroyed centuries ago." he continued. "I was recreated in the form you see before you now. A form I can never hope to leave as long as the stars still shine in the sky!" 
> 
>     Your Maj.." Sailor Pluto started to say, but was cut off by Dark Maestro. 
> 
>     "SILENCE! You are never to call me by that word again!" Dark Maestro shouted angrily. 
> 
>     "Forte Dissonant CRASH!" he yelled as he sent a blast of dark energy into the crystal pod containing Sailor Pluto. 
> 
>     Setsuna screamed in horrific pain as the blast hit her full force. She went limp and passed out cold. 
> 
>     Dark Maestro glared venomously at the unconscious Sailor Pluto._Such insolence will not go unpunished,_ he thought to himself. _But she must be kept alive for my plan to succeed._
> 
>     The sound of footsteps alerted Dark Maestro to the return of his second in command. He replaced his mask, then turned to greet the Lieutenant. 
> 
>     "Lieutenant Racket, what news have you for me?" he asked. 
> 
>     "Commander, I have located five people with great undiscovered power," Racket said. "They should make excellent recruits. Shall I bring them here, Commander?" 
> 
>     "By all means, Lieutenant, bring them here," Dark Maestro said, with a tinge of resignation and exasperation in his voice. Racket was a loyal servant, but lacked clarity of mind. Had he any intelligence of his own, he would already have brought the recruits with him. 
> 
>     The Lieutenant bowed, then left to do as his master bid. Dark Maestro once again turned to contemplate the unconscious Sailor Pluto. 
> 
>     "Are you feeling lonely, now that your friends have forgotten you, Setsuna?" he asked her. "Well, you shouldn't." he said, glancing around the room at nine more identical crystal pods. "It won't be long before you and your friends are reunited once more. Too bad it won't be a happy reunion." 
> 
>     Dark Maestro walked over to the window, and stared out at the stars once more. 
> 
>     _The time is nigh for the stars to fade, and die,_ he thought to himself. _Then my love and I can be together again._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _**(Narrator)**_
> 
>     A new girl, Alera Adler, has arrived in Japan. Who is she, is she friend or foe... and what could her appearance mean for the Sailor Scouts? 
> 
> Find out next time in **Chapter Three** of **Twin Moon Rising**!


End file.
